


Wolf

by Crysta



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Riding, dominant mc, shy zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysta/pseuds/Crysta
Summary: For someone who claimed to be a wolf, Zen was surprisingly shy about doing anything more than kissing... [Visual reference added in notes]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This would never have existed without this wonderful piece of art: https://twitter.com/MGPham/status/780398714045071360
> 
> Please go and give the artist much love!

_Sorry, I'm a wolf..._

Ha!

Chance would be a fine thing!

The irony, of course, being that the person who had said that was the same person busy putting together a makeshift bed on his couch so you could sleep over in his bed because he'd gotten distracted and it was far too late for you to go home now - not walking, anyway, and he point-blank refused to let you get on his motorcycle lest he get into another accident and take you with him.

It'd be adorable how obsessed with protecting your virtue and life in general he was, if it weren't also _completely fucking maddening_.

Even if he hadn't had a girlfriend since he was 18, Zen should at _least_ know what to do with one - but every time you attempted to steer things in that generally naughty direction, he always managed to somehow disentangle himself, make a polite excuse and disappear into the bathroom for five minutes.

(It did not take a genius to work out what he was doing in those five minutes.)

You'd tried to be patient with him, of course, appreciating that he might be out of practice, or tentative about things, but there was only so much a woman could take, after all... and you'd been waiting _months_. Month after month of chaste kisses and soft cuddles and _nothing else_!

You were perfectly capable of taking things into your own hands, of course, but what was the point of doing that? Zen was clearly at least interested, if his five minute 'excuse-me-I-need-to-use-the-bathroom' moments were indicative, and short of sticking a neon sign on your head, you weren't sure how much more obvious you could make it that you were up for it.

If Zen was determined to keep up with his pig-headed gentleman routine, fine, but you weren't going to just sit by and indulge it without at least a little give-and-take.

Since the sleepover had been unplanned, you had the perfect excuse to be in one of Zen's t-shirts and your panties and not much else for makeshift pyjamas (you could have scrapped the panties too if you were so inclined, the height difference made Zen's t-shirt almost as long as a nightdress on you anyway, but you were aiming to _seduce_ , not _terrify_ ) when he came in to grab a pillow. You saw his eyes quickly run over you and then avert themselves, mumbling an apology as he stretched over the bed, fingertips reaching for the pillow he usually slept on to take it out to the main room with him.

It was the perfect moment to give him an abrupt shove from behind, while he was overbalancing. He yelped, twisting as he went down to land on the bed on his butt instead of his face, mouth open to probably ask _what the hell was that for!_ but before he got a chance to make more than an undignified squeak, your lips were on his and you were soundly in his lap.

Well, that was being generous. Your backside was in his lap. Your knees were on either side of his hips. Straddling him, if you were being honest.

And that kiss wasn't innocent or chaste in the slightest, either. There was definite tongue action in that kiss, mostly on your end, hands on his face to hold him in place while you kissed the hell out of him.

The kiss was so satisfying, after all those months of innocent ones, that you almost stopped there for a moment when it broke, but you quickly told yourself no and to continue with your plan, even as a bewildered Zen swiped the back of one hand over his mouth.

"Hello to you too?" he said, sounding bemused. "You could've just _asked_ -"

He didn't finish his sentence.

That black t-shirt that was being used as a nightdress hit the floor a moment later. If Zen hadn't been soundly pinned under your weight in his lap, you fancied his jaw would have followed it in a heartbeat.

Instead, he gave you a look somewhere between 'ridiculously-turned-on-right-now' and 'what-the-HELL-is-going-on-here?'

You pushed your weight down, settling yourself a little firmer in his lap, smirking at the way Zen's teeth worried his lower lip as he tried to keep from moaning at the slow grind of his cock against your ass through your panties and his jeans.

"I get that you have this whole Prince Charming thing going on," you said, deciding to plant your hands on your hips rather than crossing them over your chest, since Zen was having difficulty trying to keep his eyes off your cleavage and that was playing into your plan nicely, "but it has been _months_ and you don't even share the bed with me, and to be honest, it's getting old."

"I - " You cut him off with a deliberate roll of your hips and Zen's teeth were back in his lip again, his head falling back against the pillow he'd been reaching for when you shoved him down in the first place, his hands landing on your hips too - though they simply rested rather than grabbing.

"So, if it's all the same to you, unless you absolutely do _not_ want to do it with me...?"

"That's not it at all," Zen groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, fingers twitching on your hips. You grinned wolfishly and leaned closer, so you could whisper in his ear.

"Then just lay back and enjoy the ride."

Zen _shuddered_ delightfully under you, and you smirked as you shifted to press your lips against his in a hungry, fierce kiss that left no room for doubt about your plans for him. His hands flittered about between your hips and back, as though he wasn't quite sure where to put them for the best. Your own hands were braced against the mattress while you kissed, but as soon as you pulled back you were tugging at his clothes, shoving his cardigan off his shoulders and tugging at the hem of his shirt as though it had personally offended you.

"Hey, wait, slow down a - "

"No way," you growled, rolling your hips down against his. His head fell back against the pillow again, his expression strained, so you did it again for good measure.

"Seriously, please," he hissed, tone more urgent. You very nearly did stop when he said that, some part of your brain thinking that perhaps you were pushing your luck, but a quick glance at his flushed face as he grabbed you by the hips and tried to hold you still scattered that doubt to the wind. "I - "

"No way, if I let you up right now you're gonna lock yourself in the bathroom again," you growled, grabbing Zen's hands and yanking them off your hips, lacing your fingers through his as you pushed them down against the bed on either side of his head and rolled your hips down against him again in a long, slow grind.

"I'm - wait, please - !"

You rocked in his lap, sliding against the length of him in a long, fluid movement, and Zen let out a broken sound and bucked up against you sharply, almost enough to unseat you, before slumping back against the bed, panting, his face turned away from you, a blush spreading rapidly across his cheeks and down his neck. That, and you could feel him against you through his pants, pulsing for a moment before stilling, his legs splaying out slightly as he relaxed.

"Did you just - "

" _Don't,_ " he groaned, shaking one hand free so he could throw an arm over his face. "God, this is so embarrassing..."

You laced your fingers back through his and pulled his hand away again, sitting up a little to survey your handiwork. Cardigan half off, caught at his elbows, shirt pushed up enough that it covered nothing any more, hair tousled from his squirming and his face... 

"It's _hot_ ," you breathed, licking your lips subconsciously. How long had you imagined having Zen fall apart like that? Perhaps not in that exact fashion, but there was something vaguely flattering about the fact that he was attracted to you enough to come before he even got his pants off.

"It's _gross_ ," was the response from under his arm, though you could see him shift it ever so slightly so he could peek at you from behind the edge of his sleeve, "amongst other things. Seriously, please, let me up, I need to do something about this - "

"No chance." You put your full weight in his lap, smirking when he bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut. "I'm not done with you yet."

"You cannot possibly be - "

You grabbed the arm Zen was using to shield his face and put his hand on your breast. The look on his face was utterly _priceless_ as he stared at you for a long moment, dumbfounded by your sudden forwardness.

"Um," he said, eyes darting between the inappropriately placed hand and your face. You rolled your eyes at him good naturedly.

"You can feel them, you know," you muttered, deliberately squeezing your elbows against your sides to push your breasts up and outward a little more, savouring the way Zen's eyes widened a fraction. "Not gonna break. Hell, explicit permission - feel free to enjoy."

"You are..." Zen looked genuinely exasperated, but the hand on your breast shifted to cup the weight properly through your bra, squeezing lightly, making you sigh and arch into the touch. His blush only seemed to be getting worse even as he fondled you through your remaining clothes, and you shifted in his lap in response, pressing against his hands and rolling your hips against his. You had all night, after all - you were not even close to being done with your plan.

It didn't take long, between being given permission to grope - which Zen was surprisingly indulging, perhaps thinking that he didn't exactly have much left to lose - and the slow rock of your hips against his for you to feel him stir under you again, and as if his hands were directly connected to it, he pulled away from you with another mumbled excuse as he tried to wriggle out of your grip. You just grabbed his wrists again and pinned him down once more, kissing him hungrily until his wrists went limp in your grip. Satisfied that he was distracted for the moment, you dropped your hands to your panties and pushed them down, wriggling out of them without really getting out of Zen's lap any more than was necessary, then settling back down.

Zen seemed quite happy to trade feverish kisses, until you slipped a hand between your bodies to unzip his jeans. The sound of the zip undoing jerked him back to reality and his hand shot down to try and cover the undone fly, causing his fingers to slide clumsily against you and you to let out a shaky moan which made him freeze.

The expression on his face could only be described as 'deer-in-the-headlights'. 

"I'm sorr-" he started, then was cut off by you gripping his chin and planting another kiss on his lips, pushing your tongue into his mouth. The hand he'd shoved down to try and sort his fly out was forgotten for a moment until you batted it aside and popped the button too with a flick of your thumb, slipping your hand into not just his jeans, but his boxers too.

The way he jumped under you when he felt your fingers brush against him almost made you laugh. He was _adorable_ like that, all flustered.

"Let me help you clean that up," you murmured in Zen's ear, nipping it lightly to keep him pliant while you stretched a free hand towards the bedside table, snagging the box of tissues there and yanking one from the box without even looking at what you were doing. The sound of it scraping against the box broke whatever spell Zen was under and he started to squirm again.

"You really don't have to - I can - just, let me up a min - " His head fell back against the pillow hard as you switched the tissue to your other hand and began to dab up as much of the sticky mess in his boxers as you could. His cheeks were burning and there was a high-pitched whine catching in his throat as you purposefully teased his cock with the shift of your fingers, all in the guise of 'cleaning up'. "You're doing that on _purpose_."

"Bite me," you said dryly, flicking the used tissue off to one side carelessly. "No really, it'd be hot."

You were only half kidding, but Zen's face made it totally worth it, wide eyed and gaping at you, utterly speechless at the suggestion. His jaw snapped shut when your hand found his cock again, gritting his teeth so hard that you were sure you could see the muscles in his jaw twitch under the strain. Pleased, you gave it a lazy couple of strokes just to make sure you had his full attention before pushing up onto your knees, bracing yourself on your free hand as you shifted to position yourself over him.

He didn't even get a chance to realise what you were about to do before you dropped down into his lap, sinking him into you in a single long slide that made you throw your head back and moan in delight, and made Zen make that broken noise he'd made earlier again, his head hitting the pillow with a dull thud and his hands flying to your hips once more, gripping with enough force that you could feel the pressure of his thumbs against the bone.

You stayed seated in his lap for a moment, giving you both a chance to adjust, before moving, rolling your hips in a tight little circle that rather than thrusting his cock into you, ground it against the spot inside you that made you tremble, biting your lower lip as you did it again, then once more for good measure, before finally pushing yourself up a little, letting him slip almost entirely out of you then sinking back down onto him again, moving your hands to his chest for balance, planting your palms flat against him.

"Fuck," was all Zen said for a minute, then his fingers tensed further on your hips and he bucked up into you, making you squeak at the abruptness. "I should - what about - "

"Took care of it," you said dismissively, somehow able to work out where that sentence was going and derail it before he overthought it. "Just stay right there and let me do this."

He let out a breathy chuckle that twisted up into a moan as you bounced in his lap again, hips twitching up to meet you halfway. "Don't think I can," he said, shaking his head. His face was flushed and his eyes were unfocused, his hair half-escaping the tie that kept it back. Somehow, he managed to make looking completely flustered and rumpled one of the hottest things you'd ever seen. "You didn't even take your bra off."

"I was in a hurry," you muttered, pulling back until you felt his cock on the verge of slipping on and then sinking back down much slower, savouring every last inch of him. "Besides, they bounce." You rolled your hips against him again with a sweet sigh, chuckling softly as you felt Zen's hands shift from your hips to your chest, squeezing your breasts through the fabric.

"At the risk of - _nngh!_ \- sounding like a complete pervert," Zen groaned, his head tipping back as far as it could, baring his throat to you as you sped up a little, "take it _off_ , please."

"Then you better give them some support," you replied with a hiss as your next movement had him sinking in at a slightly different angle due to your balance shifting, toes curling a little at the sensation. You stayed with your hips flush against Zen's, taking him as deep as you could, while you batted his hands away again and quickly reached behind your back, fumbling with the fastening of your bra, finally getting it undone, stripping it off and tossing it blindly across the room. You'd barely even managed to get it off before Zen's hands were back, cupping and squeezing and rubbing eagerly, making you shudder and moan as you shifted your weight onto your knees again so you could carry on, grabbing your pendant that had been tucked under the strap of your bra and tossing it quickly over your shoulder so it wouldn't hit either of you while you rode Zen for all he was worth.

You placed your hands on his chest again for balance as you began to move, varying each time how far you pulled away before pushing back down, always taking him fully into you again. True to your order, his hands stayed on your breasts, though his thumbs found your nipples far too easily, rubbing and flicking and lightly scratching his nails over them while his fingers remained in place to keep them from bouncing painfully, giving you the freedom to move as hard as you wanted. You made no attempt to be gentle or slow - you needed him hard and fast, you'd waited too long for him to show you the beast he claimed was inside all men.

His hips bucked up to meet you halfway with every thrust, making you wonder if you'd finally managed to get him to lose control, but he still seemed relatively restrained, biting his lip to stifle his moans, eyes rolling a little every time you pushed down as hard as you could, as though just letting gravity pull you into his lap wasn't enough, you wanted every last bit of his cock inside you. Even his hands on your breasts were restrained, fondling more than anything.

You wanted to drag it out but you'd been waiting too long, and you'd nearly come close to embarrassing yourself like Zen had too, though you'd never admit it to him. Your movements became rougher, less coordinated, fingers curling at the sensation of him inside you. Your nails scraped at his skin as you managed to gasp out _"harder!"_ , feeling the pleasure coil inside you like a tightly wound spring, knowing you wouldn't be able to keep it up once it came loose. Zen made a sound that was probably meant as an affirmative, but in reality was little more than a gutteral growl as his hips snapped up into you, hard enough to shatter any control you had left of the rhythm and making you squeal at the sharp rush of pleasure as his cock dragged over that spot inside you again with just the right amount of force.

"Yes, there," you gasped, trying your hardest to keep the rhythm up, to push down as his hips bucked up, but Zen was strong and the sharp bursts of pleasure from each thrust paralysed you momentarily, so you gave up and just moved your hands to Zen's shoulders and clung to them as he took over, keeping up the hard and fast pace you'd set as best he could without bucking you off him completely. You could dimly hear the sounds you were making, your broken whimpering noises, Zen's harsh breaths and strangled groans, but you were too far gone to be embarrassed by them. Your nails dug in to Zen's shoulders hard enough to leave marks that would definitely not be faded by morning as the tension wound tighter still before coming undone as abruptly and forcefully as a guitar string snapping.

Zen fucked you through it, not relenting in the slightest as you writhed and clawed at his shoulders and cried out until your voice broke, barely enough strength in your arms left to keep you from collapsing on top of him as he finally, _finally_ slowed for a moment, giving you a minute to come down from high. It took you another minute or two to gather what little wits you had left and realise that Zen was shaking under you, his fingers on your breasts digging into the flesh as he held himself as still as he could beneath you.

"Nn... Zen?"

Something snapped in Zen in the instant his name left your lips in that quivery, blissful tone. You barely had time to realise what was going on before you were on your back, Zen's body on top of you, his hands slamming into the mattress on either side of your head as he thrust forcefully against you, hard enough to make you yelp and grab at the sheets for purchase, hissing at the sharp scrape of the teeth of his undone zip against oversensitive flesh. You didn't need to complain, though - it was obvious Zen wasn't going to last much longer either. It took only a handful more thrusts hard enough that you were sure your thighs would be sore the following morning before he came, almost falling on top of you, catching himself on his elbows at the last minute and pressing his forehead against your shoulder as he spilled into you, making soft little 'ah!'s as the aftershocks ran through him. You wrapped your arms around him and held him as tight as you dared as you both caught your breath.

Finally, he managed to lift his head and look at you. He was a mess, clothes utterly askew, hair haphazardly hanging in all directions, the tie halfway out of his ponytail - you reached up and pulled it the rest of the way out with unsteady fingers - cheeks flushed with the exertion and pleasure. You couldn't help but lean up and press a kiss to his lips, keeping it slow and simple so as not to inflame either of you again.

"I don't think I can move," Zen said after a moment when the kiss broke. "That was - you are - "

"You're welcome," you said with a wolfish grin. "So much for you being a wolf."

"Ahh, why do you always remember the embarrassing stuff I say?" Zen groaned as he slowly pulled away, groaning as he slipped out of you and flopping face first on the bed next to you, still wearing all of his clothes (though only just barely in the case of his cardigan). You grimaced at the stickiness between your thighs and groped blindly for the box of tissues from earlier.

"Well, since you've seen me naked and all the rest of it, any chance you'll actually share the bed with me tonight?" you teased as you mopped up the mess. Zen let out an amused huff without lifting his head from the mattress, though he did wriggle out of his cardigan and push his jeans down over his hips. You tugged at his shirt until he picked himself up enough to let you pull it over his head, leaving him to strip his boxers off by himself, crawling across the bed to lay your head on your pillow. A moment later the bed dipped behind you as Zen shifted around, moving his own pillow closer and settling behind you, one arm looping around your waist and pulling you back against him. You giggled softly and pulled the covers up to your shoulders.

"Was this your plan all along?" Zen murmured against the top of your head, placing a light kiss there before laying his head on the pillow.

"No, my plan was to see if there really was a wolf in there," you replied mischievously.

"Did you find it?" Zen asked in a teasing tone, the arm around your waist shifting so he could get his hand on your ass and give it a sound squeeze, laughing as you yelped indignantly.

"I think I might have to start the hunt afresh in the morning."

"Minx." He settled his arm over your waist again. "Go to sleep."


End file.
